Debra Pruitt
Debra Pruitt aka Mrs. Pruitt is the school guidance counselor at Angel Grove High School and an exclusive character to the Boom! Studios Power Rangers comics. History Debra first appeared in Issue 17, having Zack sent to her office by his teacher Mr. Todd for underperformance in school and falling asleep in class. She believes it involves some problems with the teen and wants to help him, as Zack is a bright student and capable of making the qualifications for entering college. Zack opens up a little, omitting his Power Ranger activities directly but saying that he and his friends feel overwhelmed as life is a ceaseless onslaught of problems. She interprets this as him having the weight of the world on his shoulders and says he isn't the only teenager to have that problem, but tries to cheer him up by saying summer vacation is coming soon so he won't have to worry about school pressures. Zack sarcastically responds that summer will be super relaxing, implying that isn't the advice he was hoping for. In the next issue, Trini makes a surprise visit to her office, something Mrs. Pruitt did not expect since Trini is usually such a well adjusted student. At first, she thinks its about a boy, having been a teenage girl herself she suspects Trini is having romantic issues. Trini blushes and denies this (though to an extent Mrs. Pruitt isn't wrong as Trini is feeling awkward about dating Jason), she is working part-time at the Youth Center and wants advice. Trini is dealing with the Alpha 1 problem, but phrases it as her boss (Zordon) has brought back an old employee (Alpha 1) and it is causing friction between her and her friends, as Kimberly Zack and Billy lied about Alpha 1. She feels suspicious of the old employee knowing so much about them, but her feelings are seemingly ignored by her friends as they trust the intuition of their boss. Debra says that any change that feels disruptive can sometimes bring about negative feelings that can be projected onto someone, even if it is unintentional. Mrs. Pruitt also believes that Trini is upset because her feelings were invalidated, but not just by her friends, but by one person she cared about more (Jason) as their lack of support for her made her feel alienated as he didn't side with her. In Issue 19, Jason comes to her office in the hopes of getting advice about why Trini is mad at him and calls it a "dating issue". He explains that a conversation became a fight, but he didn't know it was a fight until it was. Mrs. Pruitt says that dating is complicated, but tells Jason that something went wrong and instead of overthinking it, he should be more open, honest and just try to fix it, as sometimes that is just enough to make it right. Jason follows Mrs. Pruitt's advice and Trini accepts his apology. Personality A young woman in her early thirties, Mrs. Pruitt is a kind and caring person who tries to help the youths of Angel Grove find their way through their lives and hardships in school as well as prep them for college. When the Rangers come to her for guidance on personal issues, they usually omit their activities as heroes and try to find a roundabout way of describing their problems to her, which sometimes leads to misunderstandings of the problems as normal teen issues from her perspective. Nevertheless, most of her advice is helpful and the Rangers use it to resolve problems. A photo portrait on the wall of her office shows she loves dogs, as she owns a German Shepard. Category:PR Allies